


Comfortable Companionship

by SLM76



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLM76/pseuds/SLM76
Summary: Sometimes you find that you already have what you want, even when you’re miles from home.
Relationships: Janet Fraiser/Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Comfortable Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: Matt, March 2003  
> SUMMARY: Sometimes you find that you already have what you want, even when you’re miles from home.  
> RATING: PG  
> STATUS: Complete  
> SEASON: Anytime after season six  
> SPOILERS: None  
> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to MGM, Gekko et al.  
> THANKS TO: Jo’Siris and SaRa for the beta – I learned a long time ago I can’t live without them! I welcome their guidance; any final errors are mine alone.   
> ORIGINALLY POSTED: Elsewhere, a long time ago, when I still used British English spelling

She notices it soon after they move in, that he spends more time in her apartment than he does in his own. In a way, it is comforting; the Pentagon is too large for them to see each other during the day as they have been used to. The first evening after she gave him the spare key she came home to find him cooking dinner. The following morning she woke to discover he was back and preparing breakfast. He still goes home each night, but ‘home’ is just across the hallway of their apartment building.

He never offers up an explanation and she knows better than to ask. After a long day of reading reports and strategising, it is a relief to come home to something familiar. Neither of them wanted to be reassigned, but both know how a time of war can make demands. Since they are no longer in a direct chain of command, he suggested that that she use his first name. They have settled into the roles of ‘Jack’ and ‘Sam,’ relegating their ranks and last names to office use only, although occasionally an unbidden ‘Sir’ will slip out from her lips.

The romantic relationship that one might have expected has not occurred. Instead, it feels as though they have skipped straight to the old married couple part. They plan hiking trips to the Virginia mountains and squabble over whose turn it is to wash the dishes after dinner. Trips to the grocery store are no longer solitary activities and no one person has full control over the TV remote – except for when the Simpsons are on, or a program about science or astronomy. They watch documentaries on Egyptian history, half-laughing, half-afraid at what the archaeologists and historians don’t know. Sometimes, she’ll go to bed, leaving him in front of the television; he’ll switch everything off and lock everything up when he leaves for the night.

When her father comes to visit, her unofficial roommate stays away. Or rather, he visits less. Still, it does not stop Jacob Carter from noticing that something is going on, and he finally asks when Jack might make an honest woman of his daughter. The younger man looks surprised; he doesn’t think Sam wants to be a made an honest woman, least of all by him. Jacob lets the matter drop.

Janet and Daniel come to visit. Daniel complains that Jack is a lousy host, with nothing in his apartment to make the place hospitable. Janet, meanwhile, is surprised one morning when she discovers Jack sitting at Sam’s kitchen table drinking coffee. When they leave, they each have their own suspicions as to what might be happening, but say nothing.

Twice, during their Pentagon assignment, he is sent to military bases overseas. He can’t tell her anything, and she secretly suspects the missions are Special Ops. She worries about him, even though he reassures her that he’s not on the front lines. She might be military but she is still concerned. Perhaps because she is military. She is more aware than the average civilian of what danger a loved one might be in.

He returns from the second assignment and resumes his rightful place in the armchair in the corner. She finds herself seated at her desk across the room, studying him more than the report in front of her. She realises how much he belongs there and how much she missed him when he was gone. He is watching the Simpsons episodes she recorded for him when she suggests that he officially move in with her. He looks at her in surprise. Acting on impulse, she grabs his hand, dragging him out of his chair.

She takes him on a tour of the apartment, starting at the front door. His boots lie discarded against the wall, a jacket hangs on the rack next to hers. In the living room there are the Simpsons and other videos, a favourite coffee mug – currently empty – on the side table. There’s a stack of reports on the floor by ‘his’ chair – his reports. Moving into the kitchen she flings open the refrigerator door and points out his beer and other sundries suited to his tastes.

For a moment, he just stares at her. She’s conscious of the dark look of his eyes and the warmth of his hand in hers and tries to ignore it all. Her heart thumps heavily in nervousness and she wonders if she made a big mistake in raising the issue, in disturbing the status quo. But then his eyes brighten, understanding shows in his face and he smiles. Before she is fully aware of his actions, he has slammed the refrigerator door shut and is pulling her into his arms.

He moves in, but not to the spare room.

Janet and Daniel visit again, planning to stay in a hotel until Jack insists they take the guest bedroom. Daniel still thinks Jack is a lousy host, but Janet gradually gets used to finding Jack drinking coffee at the kitchen table in the early mornings. Despite her years as his physician, however, she wishes he would wear more than a pair of boxers while he converses with her.

Finally, the war begins to wind down and it is hinted that their time in Washington is almost over. There is talk of them being reassigned to Cheyenne Mountain and to Stargate Command. Uneasiness settles over them, an unwillingness to return to a life of fraternisation regulations. It casts a dark shadow over their early morning love making as they contemplate putting their lives on hold again for the sake of the planet. He suggests, somewhat haltingly, that she change her last name to O’Neill. She refuses, but before he can say another word, says she’ll hyphenate to become Carter-O’Neill instead.

The wedding takes place in Colorado Springs. Jacob insists to the Tok’ra that he be there for it and they agree, sending a small delegation that looks more than a little out of place amidst the other guests. Thankfully, Thor does not put in an appearance. At the reception, the best man pushes his glasses nervously back up his nose, and asks the matron of honour to marry him. Cassie immediately asks him if she can borrow the car, at which point he jokingly tries to backpedal. But Janet is smiling, nodding and saying yes.

Jack accuses them of stealing the show. Sam offers her congratulations. Daniel just points out that he knows when he has a good thing going, referring to the ‘platonic’ months in Washington. Jack just grins, winks and says it was all part of the plan.

FINIS


End file.
